One More Job
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Hunter takes off when Michael and he are on the road, and when Michael finds him jumping out of a trucker's vehicle, Michael is livid. Written by me:Hunter's parts and Jet:Mikey's Permission to post given. WARNING! Contains non sexual discipline spanking!


_(This story takes place near the end of season four of Queer As Folk. Michael and Hunter have fled Pittsburgh to escape Hunter's horrible mom from regaining custody of him. The two are running low on funds, so Hunter takes it onto himself to take care of the two of them without telling Michael his plans.)_

Michael was frustrated beyond belief. He'd been looking for Hunter for over an hour. He muttered to himself, "Fucking kid. If he took off again I'm gonna… I'm gonna have a heart attack is what I'm gonna do."

Thinking back on things, Michael wondered if he had handled the situation the right way or not. Running didn't exactly show Hunter how to be a responsible adult, but at the same time, not running could mean Hunter would have to move back in with his abusive mother. He muttered again, "Six months ago I didn't even know the kid, and now I can't imagine what Ben and I would do without him."

He went into a convenience store, which was at the truck stop across the street from the motel, and got the attention of the woman at the counter. "Excuse me; have you seen a teenage boy come through here in the last half an hour? He has light, brown hair; he's kind of foul mouthed and probably had a bad attitude."

She gave him a 'don't be stupid look' and said, "You just described every teenager that comes in here."

Annoyed Michael said, "It's really important. Have there been any teenagers in here for the past half an hour?"

"At least twenty."

Michael sighed and said, "Thanks anyway."

He walked out and decided to look around the parking lot. He looked into the distance and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a form that looked a lot like Hunter's getting out of a semi truck that was parked in the lot. As the form got closer he was sure it was Hunter. Hunter saw Michael and waved as he got closer. Michael stood where he was, and when Hunter got close enough he said, "Hunter! Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

Pleased with himself and smirking, Hunter said, "C'mon. Dinner's on me." as he waved some cash in Michael's face.

Michael wanted it not to be true, but suspected it was. He asked, "Where did you get that? How many truckers did you have to fuck to get it?"

Still pretty pleased with himself Hunter said, "Just one! And it was only a blowjob."

Michael said sarcastically, "That's a relief." And then burst into a yell, "How COULD you?"

Hunter wasn't quite sure what Michael was so upset about. Michael knew he was a hustler, because they had met when Hunter was trying to pick up johns outside of Michael and Ben's apartment building. He knew that neither Ben nor Michael approved of what he had done for a living for a few years, and he didn't see why it would be such a big deal when they needed the money. Feeling slightly uneasy now, Hunter asked, "How could I what? We're broke. Isn't that what you said?"

Michael had a moment of clarity. He knew for a fact he had made the wrong decision to take Hunter on the run. Both he and Ben loved Hunter, and he thought they had made it perfectly clear that Hunter prostituting himself was not okay with either one of them. But Michael was breaking the rules by running, so Hunter must have thought it was okay for him to break the rules while on the run too. Michael calmly said with finality, "Okay, that's it. Let's go."

Hearing that Michael was calm again Hunter asked hopefully, "To Mexico?"

Michael grabbed Hunter's arm and started heading them towards their hotel room. "To Pittsburgh."

Hunter yanked his arm out of Michael's grasp and backed away a few steps. "No way, you promised!"

Michael grabbed his arm again and yelled, "I'm breaking it. Now c'mon!"

Getting scared and upset, Hunter yelled, "Get the fuck off me!" and yanked his arm out of Michael's again.

Michael leaned towards Hunter and said in his best 'Dad voice' which was in reality a lot more like a 'Mom voice' then he'd like to admit, "Listen, you little asshole. I risked everything for you! Now you're gonna do what I tell you. We're gonna go back and fight and then we're gonna try to turn you into a normal human being which - at the moment? Flapping my arms and flying to the moon seems like a better bet."

He let that sink in for a few minutes while Hunter gave him a slightly nervous and unsure look. Then Michael raised his voice, pointed to the hotel and said with authority, "Move it!"

Hunter couldn't believe that Michael was being so silly about this whole thing. Were they not on the run? Didn't they need to eat? And now Michael had threatened they were going to head back to Pittsburgh! If his mother had any say in the matter, he'd be snatched up by the court system and placed back in her care. The thought made him feel queasy. It wasn't the fact of his mother gaining custody of him; he would just run away again. But the worst part of the whole situation would be him never being able to return to his new home with Ben and Michael for fear of them getting arrested on his behalf. That was saying he hadn't already been the cause of their soon to be arrest.

All these thoughts cascaded through Hunter's head as the two walked back to the hotel room in silence. Hunter had peered over at Michael a few times along the way, but Michael had seemed lost in his own thoughts as well. Hunter sighed the reality of everything happening settling in as they opened the door to the hotel room. Michael had went to his clothes and started packing his bag back up. Hunter watched him a moment before stating firmly, "You can go back, I'll just keep running on my own. I'm never going to go back there, and you can't make me." With that said Hunter began to also gather his own belongings up prepared to go back to a life on the streets. Anything was better than the alternative of living with his mother again.

Michael, not believing what he had just heard, shoved the shirt he was holding into his bag and said, "Excuse me? After everything that Ben and I have done for you, do you really think I'd just let you go? You damn well are going back, and I can and will make you!"

Hunter shook his head no, "I told you, I'm not going back. You know what's going to happen if we go back! So you might as well just forget about me now because either way I'm going away and will never be able to see you guys again. At least this way, I've got a head start."

Understanding Hunter's fear, because it was a fear they both shared, Michael said, "You don't know what will happen if we go back Hunter. Ben and I will go to court and fight for you. Once the judge hears what your mother did to you when you were younger, there's no way they'll send you back to her. We have to go back and fight."

Hunter scowled, "It's not going to matter! Why can't you see that? We're not the Brady Bunch Mikey, we're three dudes! The court system is never going to consider us a real family!"

"Why can't you have a little faith? We are a family, and there's a possibility that the court system will see it our way. But either way, there's no way I'm letting you run off again."

Hunter now feeling challenged spouted, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! It's easy for you to say have faith; you're not the one who's going to get sent away! I can't deal with this shit anymore; I'm fucking out of here!" As he finished his sentence Hunter snatched his bag up angrily throwing it over his shoulder as he spun on his heel to exit the hotel room.

Michael was scared to death that if he let Hunter leave now, he'd never see him again. The motel room was small, so there were only a couple of steps that separated the two of them. This worked in Michael's favor as he rushed over and grabbed Hunter's upper arm before he could actually reach the door. He turned Hunter towards him and said, "Ben and I love you Damn it, and like it or not that means you can't just take off. It also means you can't keep selling your ass to whoever has enough cash. Now you're gonna sit your ass down, settle down, and do what you're told!"

Hunter pursed his lips in anger as Michael grabbed his arm and read him the riot act. When Michael had finished he spat, "Or what? What are you going to do? You can't keep me here!"

Michael glared at him. Earlier that night when he thought that Hunter might have taken off, he kept wondering what he would do if he found Hunter trying to catch a ride or get on a bus. The thought that kept going through his head was that when he was seven and told his mom he was going to run away she had spanked him. But Hunter was sixteen, and Michael knew he'd been hurt a lot in his young life, and didn't really want to add to it. But now that Hunter was blatantly telling him he was going to take off, Michael decided he had to at least give it a try. Expecting Hunter to fight it, he got a firmer grip on Hunter's arm and walked them both to the end of Hunter's bed.

Hunter taken off guard by the force Michael had pulled him yelped out, "Hey! What the fuck man!"

Michael got to the corner of the bed, sat down, and pulled Hunter bag and all over his lap. The bag thunked onto the floor as the gravity pulled it off Hunter's shoulder. Michael wrapped an arm around Hunter's waist and said, "You asked what I was gonna do. This is my answer." 

He brought his hand down on Hunter's jeans with a dull sounding smack.

Hunter gasped both from the shock of his sudden change of status going from a horizontal position to being vertically laid across Michael's lap to the sudden sharp surprising slap he felt as Michael's hand landed on his upturned ass. He spun his head around looking at Michael stunned before he started shaking his head no, "What are you doing! You can't do this to me! God damn it, I'm sixteen not six!"

Michael looked over at Hunter and said, "I am sick and tired of you telling me what you will and won't do. I know exactly how old you are, and I'm still going to spank you."

He turned back to look at his target and started spanking steadily with solid swats.

Hunter bucked vigorously trying without success to get off of Michael's lap, and when he discovered Michael had him pretty well secured, he yelled out, "Knock it off Michael! Come on! This isn't funny!"

Michael kept spanking and said, "Do you see me laughing?! You are going to stop hustling. You are going to come back home with me. And we're going to fight to stay a family. And by the time we're done, you're going to agree with me."

Hunter's eyebrows crinkled in frustration as he listened to Michael, "You're still mad about that!? Geez! I thought I was helping! You said we were running out of money and …OW! Michael! That really hurts!"

Michael paused and said, "You're damn right I'm still mad about that! Running out of money doesn't mean you go get in a truck with some stranger who could do God knows what to you just to get some cash! You trust me to be the adult and keep you fed without your help!"

Hunter liked to wear his jeans low, and Michael could see about an inch of underwear above the jeans. He put his hand in the waistband of the jeans and gave them a yank. They slid off Hunter's butt easily with the underwear still in place. Once the jeans were out of the way Michael resumed the spanking.

Hunter started to respond, "Okay! I'll let you be daddy Warbucks! Just… Hey! Michael! What are you doing!?" Hunter let out a grunt as the new level of pain now registered to his backside.

Michael rolled his eyes at the daddy Warbucks line, thinking that if Hunter was still making jokes they had a while to go. He concentrated on spanking every inch of the butt in front of him, and didn't respond.

Hunter began to understand just how serious Michael was as his ass was continually being peppered by Michael's hand. The pain grew to new levels as the spanking continued and Hunter started to become desperate, "You know what, you're right! Ow! Okay! You can stop now! Ahh! Please stop! I won't do it anymore! OW! Michael!"

Michael didn't stop and said, "What won't you do anymore?"

Tears began to prick Hunter's eyes, "I, I won't hustle anymore! Ow…wow! Stop! I'm sorry! Okay! I said I'm sooorry!" Hunter couldn't take it anymore as he reached back to try and cover the onslaught of slaps from his already very sore bottom.

Michael stopped, took Hunter's wrist, and pulled his hand up to the small of Hunter's back. He held it there and said, "And what about going back home with me? Are you gonna give me any more shit about that?"

Hunter shook his head fervently no as he whined, "I'll go back! I'll go back with you, just please stop spanking me already!"

Michael thought about it for a second, and then started swatting again and said, "You'd better not be lying to me, because if you run off and I have to hunt you down, this spanking is going to seem mild in comparison."

Hunter clearly wanting nothing more than for the spanking to end yelled out, "Ow! Fine whatever you say! Just stop! Ahh! It hurts!"

Michael gave him two more swats and did stop. He let go of Hunter's wrist, but kept a hand on his back so he couldn't get up. He said, "Okay, I'm gonna let you up in just a second, and you're going to make sure you have everything of yours packed while I finish packing. Then we're gonna get in the car and head for home. You got it?"

Hunter was still in shock and was just glad that Michael had stopped the spanking as his bottom had started to smart quite a bit. He quickly nodded his acquiescence to Michael's demands and responded in a bit of a pout, "You know you didn't have to embarrass me like this."

Michael pulled at one of Hunter's arms to get him to stand, and once Hunter was standing Michael stood up as well. He said, "You didn't have to argue with me in the first place. And maybe a little embarrassment will help you remember this for next time you decide you don't have to listen to me or Ben."

Hunter nodded, "I know I should listen to you and Ben… It's just… It's hard sometimes. I'm sorry." Tears had started to fall from Hunter's eyes as the emotions he was feeling began to overwhelm him, and facing Mikey after the fact just made him feel more embarrassed then he did moments before bent over Michael's knee. He knew he didn't want to upset Michael or Ben, and felt horrible at the prospect of being on his own again; he knew Michael and Ben meant him well, it was just hard to see and accept sometimes. Hunter's lip quivered slightly as he thought of going back to face the scary situation ahead, but decided if Michael and Ben were willing to fight so would he.

Feeling a little bad at seeing Hunter look so vulnerable and knowing he was the cause of it, Michael pulled Hunter into a hug. "I'm sure it is hard to put your trust and faith in anyone after everything you've been through, but Ben and I aren't going anywhere. We love you, and we're going to fight for you. For what it's worth I forgive you. I do understand why you'd want to run. Obviously that was my first impulse too, it just wasn't the best decision."

Hunter hugged Michael back thinking how nice it was to really feel loved. He wiped away the stray tears that had streaked his face and smiled at Michael as he responded, "Yea, I guess you're right. And since you admitted you were at fault for running to…" Hunter's smile grew even wider, "I think that obligates you to order a pizza for us before we go anywhere."

Happy that Hunter didn't seem to be angry about what had happened, Michael said, "It obligates me huh? Okay, I'll order some pizza. You fix your pants, and get cleaned up while I call." Michael pulled out his cell phone and ordered as he started to pack his bag again.

Hunter was happy to hear that Michael had given in to getting pizza and went about pulling up his pants up. As the jeans met tender flesh he hissed in pain and then grumbled out as he lumbered into the bathroom, "Damn it Michael, I didn't think you had it in you to hit so hard! You'd better make that pizza extra cheese along with pepperoni!"

As the bathroom door shut Michael, who had been put on hold, said to himself, "Neither did I."

A few seconds later he was ordering the requested pizza, and thinking about how good it was going to be to get home.


End file.
